


Come Back To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hydra, hydra reader, post winter soldier, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Come Back To Me

You were a trained assassin for Hydra. You knew to kill, spy and never get caught. That was, until you met him. 

You were willing to throw away thousands of successful missions over the past 20 years for those blue eyes. 

You often went on missions with him, and you prayed to whatever god would listen that you would both be freed from Hydra. 

Your wishes came true in 2016. You faked your death in the field and fled from Hydra. You were hiding out in Europe, moving from country to country when you found him. 

You never expected to see the feared assassin at a coffee shop, drinking a latte. You felt his eyes on you, he must have been trying to identify you. 

You slowly made your way over to him, not wanting to startle him, and sat down. 

"Do you remember me?", you asked. He shook his head. This might be difficult. 

~

You convinced him to come home with you. You could work together to hide. You could keep each other safe. 

That night, you were laying on your small mattress together, his back pressed to your chest. He rolled over and you were face to face. His eyes had a brightness that you've never seen and his mouth was curved in a soft smile. 

Hesitantly, he pressed his lips against yours and his eyes fluttered closed. You gasped but you didn't pull away. You let him kiss you but you soon deepened the kiss. 

He pulled away and he was breathing heavily. 

"I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?" 

You didn't have the heart to tell him. You couldn't remind him of that mission. The one where you got hit the the abdomen with a bullet. The one where you were bleeding out and he was the only one there for you. The one where you were almost separated from the love of your life. 

"I don't know. Maybe we've seen each other in our dreams." You knew that didn't make sense but he didn't care. 

"What's your name?", he asked softly. 

"(Y/N)."

"Call me James. I think that's my name." You nodded and snuggled your face into the crook of his neck. 

"Good night, James." 

"Good night, (Y/N)."


End file.
